In conventional air or gas filters of the above-mentioned type, the polluting substances entrained by the air flow and separated by means of the filtering wall tend to adhere so strongly to the filtering wall that it is impossible or at any rate very difficult to remove them when the air flow, as is sometimes the case, is reversed for cleaning the filter. This shortens the life of conventional filters considerably.